AGEs and Race Specific Tumor Immune Response in Prostate Cancer African American (AA) prostate cancer patients are more likely to die of their disease than any other race or ethnic group in the US. Here in South Carolina (SC), age-adjusted prostate cancer incidence rates are 78% higher among AA men than EA men and mortality rates three times higher. While quality of care issues and socioeconomic status clearly contribute to cancer health disparities it is becoming increasing clear that molecular and genetic differences in tumor biology also play a critical role. Glycation is the non-enzymatic glycosylatio of sugars with proteins, lipids and DNA that lead to the production of reactive metabolites called advanced glycation end products (AGE's). AGEs accumulate in our tissues as we age to promote diseases associated with growing older such as diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Glycation occurs during normal metabolism but factors associated with cancer disparity such as poor diet and a lack of exercise significantly increase the accumulation of AGEs in our bodies. This study will conduct mechanistic research to investigate AGE accumulation as a biological consequence of the factors known to contribute to prostate cancer disparity. Our recent studies have led to our hypothesis that: Race specific elevations in AGEs alter tumor associated immune responses in prostate cancer. AGEs function as a ligand activator for RAGE which is expressed on the surface of most immune cells. RAGE stimulation by AGE induces the transcriptional activation of a number of factors critical for the generation of an inflammatory environment including NFkB, STAT3 and HIF1a (4-6). Such activation results in the expression of immune associated cytokines such as IL1, IL6 and TNFa which are critical for mediating crosstalk between cancer cells and the stroma. Aim 1 will use primary and immortalized race specific cell line models to define the mechanistic implications of AGEs to the immune response. Aim 2 will use mouse models fed high and low AGE diets to determine the contribution of dietary AGEs to immune response and prostate cancer growth in vivo. The concept suggesting that AGE metabolites may represent a biological consequence of cancer disparity is a novel approach to explaining the increased incidence and mortality figures observed within specific populations. Associating the mechanistic links between glycation and altered immune response has also not been examined especially within the context of a race specific background or the prostate tumor microenvironment. By identifying a molecular consequence of cancer health disparity this study may contribute to reducing the cancer incidence and mortality rates among minority populations and identify novel potential biomarkers and define a novel area of therapeutic potential.